Hero League
by DelPrimo
Summary: The Avengers have fallen and now the world has no defenses..Now fury must search and find the New Avengers. Little does Fury know a great new evil has been born. Who are the New Avengers and are they enough to save the world from this new evil? Read to find out.
1. Farewell Avengers

Well that's the late night patrol no robbers and no aliens" said Tony with a sigh of relief. It has been a long day for The Avengers and they would like to rest. "Same here, we're all clear" came Captain America through the communicator and the same with all the other Avengers.

"Alright then everyone report to-" but before they could finish The Shield Helicarrier was hit and all agents heard it. "Fury what the hell happened?!" yelled the captain. "I don't know all I know is that we were hit but by what is unknown!" "Well find out and hurry because it could be another strike" said Black Widow through another speaker. All the Avengers turned around and made a deadline to The Helicarrier. However when Stark was about to land a black shadow just pierced through his chest and he was falling. Even before he met the ground he exploded. Everyone watched in horror as a teammate had just died a brutal death.

Avengers now in panic gathered at the landing zone on top of the The Helicarrier and was back to back on alarm to find what it was that killed a conrad. Then around them four shadow figures formed and made a square around them. Every Avenger was now in a fighting stance and ready to defend themselves. However the figures moved In a flash and had separated the team making them weaker. Hulk was fighting a fast figure and was getting frustrated and screaming. Unfortunately his tantrum was cut short when the figure punched him hard and he went flying into the air. It wasn't over until the figure blasted the Hulk and he was disintegrated.

Thor was toe to toe with the tallest was trying to get some hits however the sword the tall figure wield was a match for the gid hammer.

Thor noticed an explosion and turned around to see Hulk get blasted. The distraction was enogh to deliver a powerful blow to the gut and stab him and blast him bringing and end to the god.

Hawkeye was trying to shoot another figure but to no avail and when he shot him he vanished. Now confused he looked around but could not see him, and when he turned around the figure appeared and twisted his neck putting an end to the archer.

Now there was only two and it was down to the wire and they looked shock that they were the last two. And honestly they were scared to _be_ the last two.

Black Widow and Captain America where fighting for their lives and they knew that their efforts were futile. The figures where done playing and put them on their knees.

"These are the infamous Avengers?" the leader, or at least he looked like the leader, spoke out clearly mocking them. After the last word he burst out laughing like maniac and stopped " Wow I expected more of a challenge from you but oh well you can't awlays be on top can you" and with that the last two Avengers were killed. The leader turned around and gave a speech.

"My name is Galaxy and this is my team! He said referring to the smaller figures. With that they shot the glass and flew away.

Fury mostly shocked that his team was completely wiped out and now the world was at steak. One thing eas clear: New heroes needed to be found and fast. "Colson!" he yelled loudly across the room "Yes sir". Fury looked at him in the eyes " Get a hold of every camera in the world it doesn't matter what kind phone, tablet, or survalence camera". "Yes sir" said Colson getting to work.

This was really bad but something told Fury the last thing he wanted: This was only the beginging...


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the death of The Avengers was painful. Nick lost teammates, Colson lost friends, and New York, and the world as well, lost heroes who defended the planet.

Devastation and depression was all that ran through the whole everybody's mind.

All except for one presistant man: Nick Fury. Ever since what happened just a few hours ago he was unable to sleep, much like everybody else. For once in Nick's life he did not no what to do. he had hit a dead-end, a brick wall and one that had no way around it. to many questions and thoughts were going through his head at once it was starting to give him a headache. Although the biggest question that seemed to stand out was: If another invasion happens who will protect the Planet? Sure there was Shield and the Army but that wasn't enough to take out huge flying worms!

If anything that would be enough to grab their attention but that's about as good as it gets. Maybe with the help of Stark's suits and his A.I. program but again still not enough. All these thoughts were going through his that he didn't hear Colson trying to grab his attention. "Sir Sir SIR!" Colson called out. Nick was startled but was able to recuperate from the little scare, "Yes Colson?" Colson clear his throat from having to raise his voice in order grad his attention. He finally spoke" Sir I hope you don't mind me asking but why do want us searching through every camera? What do want us to find? What exactly are we looking for?" Colson asked obviously confused as to why Fury has the whole team doing this.

Fury was trying to remember why he was having the team do all this. Then after a moment of thinking he remembered " You might think I'm crazy when you hear this Colson but what if Loki or someone else out of this world tries to attack Earth again? " asked Fury trying to put this in the simplest way possible. The he continued" So what if by searching every camera across the planet maybe we can find-" he stopped before he could finish his sentence realizing pointless this idea was looking now the he explained it. " The next set of _BRAVE _people. Sir no disrespect but I don't think anyone is just going to walk up and say 'hey I will fight scary aliens and giant flying worm thingies'." Now that Nick was thinking deep into what Colson had just said he was staring to lose hope into this idea he just suddenly had. Right before Fury could call down the order he given to everybody one agent called Fury to his desk. "Sir I over heard your conversation and I may have found what you're looking for." Fury and Colson walk over to his desk and are shocked to what are seeing.

"That is what I was looking for. Agent where did you find this or how long did it take you to find this?" Fury asked. The agent replied" Ever since last night I was trying to get access to every camera in the word. Them while doing all that I came across this recording and saved it just in case it came in handy later on." the S.H.I.E.L.D agent explained. "Well you did a damn good thing soldier. Good work."

**Roswell, New Mexico. 12:24 pm. Military School **

"All right maggots you've been here long enough to know the drill get across this obstacle course and grab the red flag, UNDERSTOOD!?" yelled the instructor for this type training. every student was getting ready for the obstacle course. However, it wasn't the obstacle course they were worried about, but the timer was the problem. Each student had 45 seconds to grab the flag and bring it back to the Instructor should anyone to complete this quest they will fail and be sent back to their cabin." Sir, may I ask a question?" spoke one of the cadets obviously nervous about this exam." What do you want?" asked the Instructor annoyed since the test should have started over a minute ago. The cadet spoke "Sir, will the course be as easy as it appears or is it rigged with booby traps?" asked the cadet with both confusion and determination. The instructor nearly face palmed, no actually face fisted at the most stupid questions he had ever in all the years he had been instruction at this school.

The Instructor replied with" No Cadet Moron the course is just clear so that you can walk in and walk out". The cadet obviously not getting the hint of the sarcasm just tilted his head. " Anyways yes the course is rigged so if you want to pass this exam you better be quick. Harry Chains you're first". Harry gulped and hesitated to walk forward to the starting line. " On your mark, get set, GO!" yelled the instructor as Harry took off with a dash. The timer started right when Harry crossed the starting line, the countdown was causing anxiety and anxiousness to the crowd of other people watching dash through the course. 45...44...43...42..41, Harry concentrated on the course and the timer but it was hard to watch both at the Same time.

38...37...36...35...34..went the timer as it was nearing only thirty seconds left. Making various twists and turns. 30..29..28...27...26 counted down the clock and Harry was almost until windows camouflaged into the walls opened and higher grade cadets where shooting at with nets trying to prevent him from grabbing the flag. "Damn, got to find a way to get past those guys" Harry said to himself but when he saw he only had 15 seconds left he dropped it and just decided to YOLO it. "Alright two yards and thirteen seconds here we go, in three two one GO!". Harry made a beeline for it and just ran with adrenaline pumping through his veins which only made him faster. 5...4..3...2 right when the timer hit two he jumped and grabbed the flag in mid air in the nick of time. Trying to catch his breath and worrying that he did not pass the exam. When he finally had the courage he turned to face the class but what he saw confused Harry. Everyone's jaw had hit the floor and everything was so silent a cricket chirping could be heard. Finally The Instructor spoke and said "you pass".

**Alright the second chapter is out and I'm hoping I did better than last chapter because I felt it was to short and not enough detail. Please tell me how I did and if there is anything I need to improve please let me know I would hate to keep writing with mistakes being left throughout the entire story. One more thing if you want a description on Harry that is coming soon but other than that hope you enjoyed. Till next time. **


End file.
